Seven Years
by Hong Kong Suspect
Summary: Sora and Yamato are happily married, until she gets into an accident. She begs the doctors to tell him she's dead. 7 Years later, they meet up. What will happen?


7 Years A/n: After a long time of not writing fics, I finally got around to writing   
my fourth one ^_^ This one is for the Pittsburgh Penguins, who won the   
second game of the playoffs against the Washington Capitals 2-1. Go Pens! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters, so don't sue.   


7 Years   
  


~Hong Kong Suspect   
  
  
  


Sora Takenouchi paced around the old, dingy cabin. She sighed, remembering   
the happier days. She sat down on an old, worn couch and caught a glimpse of   
herself in a mirror. She was hideous. She looked down and tears welled up in   
her eyes. That was why she had left him..... 

It had been seven years since she had seen Yamato Ishida. They had been   
married. Up until the accident. 

She remembered when they had bought the cabin. They were hiking up the   
mountain together when they stumbled across it. Sora fell in love with it   
at first site. "Oooo Matt! Think how wonderful it'll be when we touch it up   
a bit!" She told him. Matt had agreed, and it had become their new place.   
Only they would never get to use it. 

They had been so happy together. He would stay home all day and compose   
music, and she would often stay home with him. Half his songs were written   
for her. She still heard him on the radio. She missed him so much. But she   
knew he could never love her the way she looked now. 

*Flashback* 

'Ah.. what a beautiful day,' Sora thought as she rode down the street on   
her husband's motorcycle. She drove up the mountain, home to her husband   
after a long day. She closed her eyes and took in the fresh air around her.   
Big mistake. At that moment, a huge truck was winding around the corner.   
Before she knew what hit her, BAM. She flew off the bike and into the   
windshield, it breaking into a thousand pieces and flying into her face. The   
truck skidded to a stop and Sora become caught under the wheels. She felt   
her flesh tear from her chest and face. The pain was unreal. 

*End Flashback* 

Tears started to fall down Sora's face. They had only been married a few   
months, and bad things were already happening. 

After being torn to bits, she awoke in the hospital. The doctors told her   
she had several broken ribs, a broken leg and arm, torn innards, the skin on   
her chest had to be replaced, and worst of all, her face. When she looked   
into the mirror, it was like looking at a different person. She was   
repulsive. All the glass that had shattered in her face messed it up. She   
had made a mask for herself. It was white and covered her face completely.   
She put it on and started to cry. This was what became of her life, hiding   
behind her mask. 

After hearing of her condition in the hospital, she had begged the doctors   
to tell Yamato she was dead. He could never love her now. So, she had   
nowhere to go. She had come here, this was where her best memories were. 

Just then, the door swung open and a gust of cold air shot through the   
room. Sora looked over and saw a man standing in the doorway, clutching a   
bottle of liquor. But it wasn't just any man, it was Yamato Ishida. 

His eyes became wide and he took a few steps closer to her. "Who the hell   
are you?" he asked, his voice husky. From the liquor, no doubt. "N-No one,"   
Sora said in a shaky voice. It had been seven years since she had seen him   
last, to this day. He had changed so much... 

"So what are you doing her?" he bellowed. "I-I'm sorry..." she stammered.   
"I was just looking for a place to stay the night. I'll leave." She kept her   
head down and walked past him, but he grabbed her arm. 

'She seems so familiar... that voice...' he thought. He forced her to look   
at him. 'Those eyes...' 

He couldn't believe it. His bottle of liquor dropped to the floor and   
broke. He just stared into her eyes. "Sora... Sora, is that you?" No, this   
couldn't be. He was drunk and seeing things again. Her eyes welled up with   
tears. She couldn't stand it any longer. "Yes.." she choked. Matt stared in   
disbelief. "You.. but the doctors told me you were dead.." Sora turned away,   
she couldn't face him. "I..." she couldn't even speak, this was just too   
much for her. 

Suddenly she felt those familiar arms go around her waist. "Why did you   
leave me?" his voice pleaded. She turned around to face him and took off her   
mask. He looked wide-eyed. "Is this why you left me?" he asked, his arms   
still around her. She nodded and looked down. He had rejected her. 

He started to cry. "Sora, why didn't you tell me? I've missed you so much.   
My career is waste, I spend my days sitting at home and my nights getting   
drunk.." 

"Look at me," she sobbed. "There are so many other girls you could have   
had, ones that look a thousand times better." 

"Sora, do you really think I would have just left you?" he asked as he held   
her tighter. 

"I didn't know what to think, I didn't want to put that kind of burden on   
you," she explained. 

"Sora," he said "Please don't leave me, please come home with me."   
She couldn't fight the tears, and just started sobbing. "Matt.. how could I   
have been so stupid?" 

"Shh.." he comforted. "I love you, Sora, no matter what." He kissed her. It   
was like heaven to them both. They had missed each other so much. 

"Yeah," she said as they parted for air. "Let's go home." 

A/n: Ok, not the best ending, but at least I finished it. n.n I hope you   
liked it. PLEASE write a review, it takes about 30 seconds and it won't kill   
you.   
~HKSuspect 


End file.
